Faux Fame
by Shinomori's Woman
Summary: The Popular girl dates the popular guy- What length will Ayano go to make herself popular? Will her plan backfire? (lame...very lame...AU)


"_**Faux Fame"**_

**Disclaimers: I don't own KNS or anything related to it. I don't even own the idea of the fic!**

**Dedication:**** To Fury( the furious). Thanks for the awesome idea and I love you too.**

**A.N: No super human power. Normal High school fic.**

Ayano stared , well, glared actually, in a particular dirextion and if she had any Enjutsu abilities like in the anime , she definitely would have burnt holes in that muscular back of the brown haired boy, accompanied by two voluptuous girls of same age, his arms about their curvy waist and sometimes, "_accidentally_" straying lower to which his company replied with flirtatious giggles. Her hands fisted around the can of soft drink she was drinking, the poor tin cracking under the added force as her eyes followed the leaving boy and his "_friends_."

"AYANO!"

"AYANO!"

"WHAT!"

Ayano shouted back at her best friends since who knows when irritably and they didn't mind, knowing her nature.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Nanase as she watched the red head stab at her plate murderously.

"Nothing." She muttered under her breath and both her friends immediately turning to stare at that particular direction their friend had been glaring at and sang in unison.

"Ohh…._Nothing_!"

"Shut up guys! Its not what you're thinking."

"What we are thinking! What are we thinking Yukari?" Nudged Nanase.

"Only that our Ayano's got the hots for the most popular guy in the school."

"Oh Shut Up!" Ayano rolled her eyes. " He's definitely not the most popular guy in the school and I most definitely do not have the hots for him!"

"Oh yes, he is!"

"Oh yes, you do!"

"Really? Just cuz he's got the looks makes him popular! I mean, not boasting, but I've got the looks too! That doesn't mean I'm popular! Don't tell me the pile of love letters he receives makes him popular!"

Nanase and Yukari looked at each other before they chorused loudly.

"YES !IT DOES!"

Ayano stared at them incredulously for a while before she spoke in a confused voice. " So, if I get love letters , I'd be popular?"

"Of course!" Nanase voiced sagely. "But why do you want to be popular, for him?"

"Get a life guys! Who wants him!"

"Tsui Ling does!" Yukari pointed behind them, in a secluded place in the corner of the cafeteria.

There was Kazuma Yagami, the brown head that was the topic of their discussion and allegedly, the most popular guy in the entire school, snogging Tsui Ling, the most popular ( slutty, to some jealous girls, of course!) girl of the school.

Ayano watched them for a moment before her temper flared again. "Geez! Someone should ask them to get some space!"

But her temper didn't fool her best pals as they saw her jealousy and pain through her show of anger as she stomped off to her secret place.

"That girl is so hopeless!"

Unknown to the girls, a pair of distracted brown eyes trailed longingly after her departing form, unconsciously pulling away from the suffocating embrace of a doe-eyed beauty.

**A FEW DAYS LATER:**

"AYANO!" Exclaimed a tired Yukari as she read through the seventh love letter this week, all mailed to her best friend, Ayano. "What have you been doing lately? Hitting on random guys in the bar? I don't how else you've managed to get so many letters in only two weeks!"

"How do I know!" Replied Ayano with mouthful of cake. "I'm just as irritated as you guys are!"

"IRRITATED?" Screamed Nanase. " You should be happy! Giddy! On cloud nine! You know what it means, now that you have so many love letters?!"

"That it is the only reason the guys of the class and the seniors suddenly find me attractive and hence try to hit on me?"

"NO! That means you're popular now! Hence, the attention!"

"And since, you're popular, you can date Kazuma now!"

"Shut up!" Ayano voiced irritably, none of her friends excitement touching her.

**A FEW MORE DAYS LATER:**

Ayano opened her locker and as usual, a few colorful, perfumed letters greeted her. She did not spare them a second look as she proceeded to throw them in the bin but she paused. One particular letter caught her eyes- it wasn't colored or perfume, nor was it accompanied with fancy flowers or delicious chocolates. She carefully surveyed her surrounding before separating that one letter and dumping all others. She opened the crisp white page softly and elegant scribbles touched her heart.

Her heart thudded wildly in her chest as she continued the read on, the words so simple but the meaning so poetic, the feelings hid carefully behind those artistic words but the emotion was so blatantly expressed. She knew she'd burst into happy tears if she read it twice which she was about to do when a certain someone snatched the precious slip from her hands.

"Give it a break, Ayano!" Shouted Nanase as she crumpled the letter and threw it into the bin before Ayano could protest.

"NANASE!" Ayano screamed horrified as she watched her friend dispel the only letter she actually wanted to go through twice. "What did you do?"

"Why? It's the same old- Honey, If I can't kiss those luscious lips of yours…"

"SHUT UP!" Ayano's face was as red as her hair now and before she could say any further, Yukari ran up to her and dragged her away.

"YOU HAVE TO GO NOW! BERNHARDT IS WAITING FOR YOU UNDER THE CHERRY TREE! YOU CAN'T BE LATE WHEN THAT HOT STUD IS WAITING!"

And before she could protest, she was dragged by her squealing best friends to see the handsome bad boy of the school.

All the while, a certain Mr. Popular eyed the entire incident with an odd look in those eyes. Could it be jealousy?

**AFTER SCHOOL: **

Ayano stood alone in the locker room. thanks to Bernhardt, she was late and everybody had left, even her best friends cuz they thought that the stupid would walk her home! The idiot only wanted a feel! Thanks to her karate classes, she'd given him enough reasons not to feel for certain days.

She unconsciously ran her fingers through her flaming hair, a habit of hers when she's particularly annoyed or bored. A small blush spread in her warm cheeks, as she looked around, running her fingers through the wild mass. He said he liked to….was he somewhere around? Watching her run her fingers her hair?

"Looking for your secret admirer, Princess?"

The deep voice jerked Ayano out of her thought as she stepped back and into the locker walls.

"KAZUMA!" She placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart, her face warming at the nearness of his physique. She looked up, her chest almost grazing his and she stammered for words as he gazed intensely at her. "You…I…umm...HOW DARE YOU READ MY LETTER!"

"Do you think I'd stoop so low as to dig the bins?" He whispered huskily as he caged her against the locker with his body, planting his arms just above her shoulders. She was too nervous about his proximity as his cologne assaulted her senses and she failed to notice his subtle confession.

"Then …how…how do you know?"

"Its obvious….I wrote it."

"You're lying!" Ayano replied softly, as she found it difficult to believe his words. She didn't want to be hopeful and then be crushed.

"Why?" He murmured quietly. "You receive so many letters, I could be just one of them."

"NO, YOU CAN'T!"

"Why?"

"CUZ I WROTE THEM MYSELF!"

And the atmosphere grew eerily silent as Ayano looked down, embarrassed.

"Why?" He whispered. "To make me jealous?"

When Ayano refused to meet his eyes, he cupped her cheek and raised her face to his level. He rubbed smooth circles on her cheeks unmindfully as he continued to unveil his emotion.

"And jealous I was, Ayano." Her eyes widened at the silent confession and her heart thumped at the intense look in his eyes. "And now, I'm so happy that there is no one, no on else but me."

Ayano's breath caught in her throat as he leaned closer, his hot breath scalding her skin.

"Why?"

"Cuz every time I see you run you fingers through your hair, I want to be those nimble digits so I know how those silky locks feel against my skin." Ayano watched mesmerized as he leaned closer, repeating lines from that letter her friend had so carelessly thrown into the bin. " Cuz every time I watch the fire behind your eyes, I want to be the reason that causes it and I want to see myself, and only myself burning in the flames in your eyes…Cuz I…"

He stopped abruptly as Ayano stood on her toes, rising to his level, her hands grasping his shirt for support. She went for no poetry, no letters as she whispered those magic words right before his lips met hers.

"I love you."

**The end.**

**Unbeta-ed. You know it!**

**A,N: Don't ask who, how, when or why! Just a fic written on a whim and hurry. Dedicated to Fury( the furious). I hope you read this one and review, cuz otherwise, I'll just have to do it myself!**


End file.
